utautafantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:FallenWaterAngel
C)Archivo:Perfil_sui_2_by_two2282.png Sobre mí Ya deberías saberlo. Holas, muy buenas. Procederé a presentarme primero, mi nombre real es Liziada, algunes me conocerán ya por el apodo de Sui, pero esa parte de mi marchitó hace tiempo y he resurgido en una nueva faceta de mí. Tengo 15 años, lo cual es sorprendente porque vine a wikia con ¿9? ¿10? Creo que fue con 9. Era una renacuaja. Ahora lo sigo siendo, pero no lo aparento. Con lo alta que soy te doy un cabezazo y te planto en el suelo como una zanahoria, así que ten cuidado con lo que me dices. Llevo el sur en mis venas, pero no en mis costumbres. Mientras la gente va a la playa yo prefiero ver anime o echarme una siestecita rica, asi que sí, se podría decir que soy vaga de cojones. El primer paso es reconocerlo. Aunque siempre aprecio salir a dar una vuelta con los amigos que no tengo. Mis otros pasatiempos son leer, escribir, dibujar, molestar a Manta... Vamos, todo lo que tenga que ver con el arte. Con el arte. Porque me gusta el frío. El arte -> helarte. JAJAAA vale ya. Si algo tengo que destacar de mi es que me encanta dibujar gatos. Ahora dibujo menos, porque estoy aprendiendo a hacer humanos, pero tú dame una hoja y te la llenaré en un segundo de cabezas de gato. ¡Ah! También suelo gatificar todo lo que veo o me gusta, así que ten cuidado con tus deseos cerca de mí. No soy furry, que conste. Bueno, no sé. ¿Cómo se mira eso? También quisiera añadir que soy feminista y anti-especista hasta la médula. Salto muy rápido con esos temas, suelo señalar errores y objeciones, y no me canso de mostrar mi punto de vista al respecto. Si quieres debatir conmigo sobre algún tema, bienvenide, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Si vienes a llamarme feminazi, puedes marcharte por la puerta grande. Qué serio me ha quedado esto En serio, no tengo ningún tipo de estructura o guión del que fijarme para describirme en este apartado y que quede bien. No soy nada decente. Pero las mejores personas no lo son, ¿no? Mis vainas * Trial Triangle * Hikatokage no Rakuen * The Yolo Games * Ensaladilla de maíz * The Mahes Pongo esto para que quede constancia de cuánto he pecado en esta wikia. Si os sentís especiales, echadme una firmita * DIO DIO NO SABES LO QUE ME HA COSTADO HACER ESTO. He copiapegado♥ Te quiero Liziada 100pre tusha :$ (???) •○In the darkest night, we are the flame.~♥|��|♠~Ignite the fire within.○• * Me firmo a mí misma porque no tengo amigos y me hace ilusión saber que cuento conmigo misma (?). --50px Here comes [[Usuario Discusión:TheSpriteSui| Justice!]]75px 19:02 14 sep 2016 (UTC) * Tu pinche floatie no me deja ver lo que escribo aa no se que estoy escribiendo bueno mira manta toma mi firma que es una mierda pero está en wip y me da igual [[User:KasaiKeyko|'With a light brighter than the rays of the rising sun,']] [[Muro:KasaiKeyko|'I will find the 「path」']] 14:03 15 sep 2016 (UTC) *Yo no me siento especial, pero te firmo igualmente ♪ I wish I found some chords in an order that is new ♪ 15:42 2 oct 2016 (UTC) *Holis (? Did you get mysterious messages? Archivo:Firma_icon_Seven.png If you can feel the trace, that is me. 00:53 11 oct 2016 (UTC)